Night Full of Surprises
by rennomiya
Summary: Surprise, surprise. O'chibi can actually control his temptations. Surprise, surprise, it disappeared when he found himself unable to resist the auburn-haired girl unconscious on top of him. RyoSaku. ONE-SHOT!


**Night Full of Surprises**

By: rennomiya

And to think, seeing the almighty stone-faced tennis prince looking desperately uneasy would never cross anyone's mind.

Wrong.

Because right now, Echizen Ryoma was as stiff as he needed to be, his facial expression unbelievably showing that he was in downright panic. He was laying on someone else's bed, a girl on top of him.

He grunted for the umpteenth time that day.

A girl that was unconscious on top of him? He can handle that.

A girl that was unconscious on top of him wearing only a bathrobe? Maybe he can still handle that.

A girl that was unconscious on top of him wearing only a bathrobe and just drunk one of Inui-senpai's suspicious juices? Maybe he can almost still handle that.

A girl that was unconscious on top of him wearing only a bathrobe and just drunk one of Inui-senpai's suspicious juices and happened to be his coach's precious, precious granddaughter? Now, that he was sure he can't handle.

He sighed deeply and irritatingly.

Maybe if his senpai-tachi were not annoying and stupid, none of this would've happened. Maybe if his senpai-tachi were just minding their own business, he won't be in that position right now. And maybe if his senpai-tachi were dead, he would've lived a happy life.

As usual, all of the wrong things that had happened in his life were all blamed to his annoying and utterly infuriating don't-have-a-life senpai-tachi—the same senpai-tachi who were insistent on providing him his love life.

That one sunny afternoon, he decided that he wanted to spend the remaining time of the day beating the crap out of a random guy through tennis at his local street tennis courts. But surprise, surprise. Some of the regulars are there. Including Inui-senpai, whom he rarely sees there. And another surprise. Kikumaru-senpai and Momo-senpai began teasing him about young love. Which he still does not understand, by the way. What the hell is that young love they're talking about, anyway? And just as fast as his twist serve hit them (since they're beginning to irritate him again), Fuji-senpai came and said that Ryuuzaki-sensei asked them to take care of her granddaughter _the whole night _while she was away on a business trip in Osaka… or Hokkaido. Whatever. He then wondered about an earlier incident that morning when his Fuji-senpai _gave _him a _curry bread _saying that he just wanted to make his kouhai happy. Whatever that means. And shrugging the thoughts that his sadistic senpai had some sort of evil plan in mind, he ate it.

So anyway, he was dragged to Ryuuzaki Sakuno's home and could only blink in surprise when they found out that she just had finished taking a bath. Heck, when they entered, she just came out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe and drying her long hair with a towel.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno blushed in surprise and maybe embarrassment upon seeing them there. So maybe, she didn't know that her grandmother asked them to look out for her while she was away.

The regulars also blushed upon seeing her. They were about to apologize when Inui grinned evilly and held out one of his experiments to her.

"_This juice guarantees to bring back your blood pressure to normal, since you always panic about something," _Inui-senpai explained.

But before Kikumaru-senpai or Momo-senpai (Fuji-senpai did not mind) could stop him, he already forced the juice down her throat. And the next second, the poor victim fainted on the floor, her eyes twirling.

They looked pitifully at their kouhai and even held a memorial service for her.

"_She's not dead yet!" _Ryoma yelled angrily at them.

But Momo and Eiji ignored him and kneeled in front of her fainted body and had their hands clasped together. Both were praying about her safe departure from the human world.

"_Saa," _Fuji interrupted the two's _funeral _and told them, "_Why don't we let her rest on her room?" _His suggestion somewhat stopped the other two's self-proclamation that their lovely Sakuno-chan was already dead.

But surprise, surprise again. Ryoma was tasked by his senpai-tachi to _bring her to her room. _He protested at first, of course, but with a lone look from Fuji-senpai's warning stare, he immediately carried her bridal-style and ran off to her room.

When he safely dropped her to her bed, he did not notice his senpai-tachi's shadow looming outside the room. When he was about to turn around and go out of the room once he was sure that she was tucked in her bed, the door to her room shut closed.

Ryoma stared indifferently at the door for a second. Then, he walked nonchalantly to the door and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. He twisted it…

And surprise, surprise.

It was locked.

A vein instantly popped on his head.

"_Senpai-tachi no yarou…" _he stated warningly. He said in a tone low enough for the 'monkeys' to hear and enough not to wake the only girl in the house up. "_Open the door now if you don't want me to—"_

He stopped talking when he heard the opening and closing of the gates of the Ryuuzaki residence. He ran to the window and saw his senpai-tachi waving at him goodbye from the gates of the house. He didn't fail to notice the key they were holding. He grunted and tried to open the window.

But surprise, surprise.

It was also locked.

And can only be opened through a key. In which he assumed that his senpai-tachi were holding.

The senpai-tachi grinned evilly and ran off.

Leaving him locked inside Ryuuzaki Sakuno's room, while she was sleeping peacefully on her bed, in a bathrobe.

He knew what they were pulling through. And the only way to oppose to what they want is to not do anything at all. Right. He'll just sit on the chair of her table and do nothing. NOTHING AT ALL. Since one simple move might be his loss.

After three hours…

He stared at his phone and looked at the time. It was already seven at night.

His senpai-tachi aren't planning on locking him up there until morning, are they?

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Of course that's what they're planning.

Those moronic senpai-tachi of his!

He sighed deeply. No way would he ask help from anyone. There is no way at all.

He turned the chair and rested his head on her desk. It had been three hours since he had been doing nothing but sit there. Doesn't she have any magazines or books to read? Argh!

Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard her moan.

And another moan.

What was she dreaming? he wondered.

"_K-Karu-chan…"_ she moaned again.

He slightly turned his head sideways and saw a stuffed furry animal on the carpeted floor. Maybe she was referring to that toy. She was still a child after all. Even after three years that he had known her, she still has not changed one bit. Except for the braids. She only tied her hair in pigtails but not in braids anymore. And the length of her hair was still too long.

He smirked. Yep, it was surely still long but he liked it, he thought. Then, he sat up rapidly. He pondered on his thoughts. He likes her hair in a… platonic way… not in a perverted way. Right. That's it. Platonic.

He sighed again. Every minute was turning into hours for him. He was getting bored. Way too bored. What to do? What to do? He can play games on his phone, but it might reduce his battery.

"_Karu… chan…" _she moaned again.

Ryoma scratched his head in annoyance. He stood up and grabbed _Karu-chan _on the floor and handed it over to her.

"_Here," _he muttered.

He noticed that the toy's fur was slowly brushing against her shoulder. Then, she turned sideways and grabbed the toy, at the same time grabbing him in the process.

Ryoma was surprised as he found himself leaning close to her. His face was only an inches apart to her sleeping face. She smiled contently after feeling her stuffed toy on her arms. She didn't even notice that she was already grabbing onto Echizen Ryoma's whole arm.

Ryoma wouldn't take the chance of waking her up to let go of him. If she wakes up, then it'd be more annoying having to deal with the situation; locked up in a dark room alone. She'd be stuttering and blushing and embarrassed the whole time if that would've happened. So, no. He won't wake her up.

He slowly slid his arm off Ryuuzaki's hold. She was still sleeping soundly and didn't even know what was happening. Ryoma pointedly ignored his arm's brushing against her. After a few more while of slowly removing himself from her, he finally succeeded.

Ryoma sighed in relief. He wiped a sweat from his brow and turned around before he sat on the carpeted floor. He took notice of his surroundings again. He had been doing that for the past few hours, but what else can he do?

What else would a guy do if he's stuck in a room together with an oblivious girl?

He blushed as some perverted thoughts hit his mind.

No! His Oyaji was infecting him with his virus! ARGH!

He was feeling a bit out of his self! Like he suddenly had raging hormones or something.

He rolled his eyes again to look at her room. There was a study desk there, then on its left side was a full-body mirror, and right beside it is her closet. Yup, a closet. A closet where she hangs her clothes on. _The _closet where she puts all of her clothes in. Every. Single. Clothe.

His eyes rolled downwards to a small cabinet just under the closet.

Surprise, surprise…

It was open.

Surprise, surprise…

Inside the thing was her underwear.

He slapped his hand to his face in annoyance. Why would a fifteen-year-old girl leave her _underwear cabinet _open? Even if she had no idea that some guy her age would come to her house and get locked up by some other senpais, she still should've closed her cabinet!

What if it wasn't him that was stuck in there? What if it was someone perverted? And what if it was—oh wait. Why was he inching closer to that cabinet?

He didn't know it either. He just felt like it. Curse his usually controllable hormones, which was obviously uncontrollable today. Her clean underwear was just sitting peacefully inside that cabinet, not worrying at all if some other people would steal it. Not saying he'd steal them, of course. He was just wondering… uhm… what good excuse should a guy have if he was sitting in front of a girl's cabinet where her underwear are placed?

Ryoma turned his eyes away from the _tempting _thing. "_I was just going to close the cabinet," _he reasoned with himself.

Yes, that's right. He was just sitting across the cabinet _to close it. _The world believes him. Not.

A vein popped on the prince's head. He took hold of the cabinet and shut it close. There. Believe him, world!

The world was about to believe him, when he opened the thing again and looked at the undergarments folded innocently inside.

He was just checking if everything was folded neatly. That's all.

Yeah, right.

Ryoma gulped. He slowly placed one hand inside and grabbed one panty. It was soft-pink in color and had some ruffles at the edge. "_How girly. Tch."_

And upon realizing the position he was in, his face paled. He was turning into his father! HIS FATHER! Of all people, HIS FATHER! Nanjiroh Echizen!

He immediately put back the thing inside the cabinet and shut it close. Shut it close for good. No man would ever lay their hands or eyes on them ever again. He was the first one and hopefully, the last. No one shall get lucky enough (like him) to see her panties and bra but him. Ryuuzaki's only for his eyes, no one else's.

Not saying he likes her or something.

He sighed deeply again. He looked at the time on his phone. It was only half-past seven. Oh, how the boredom was killing him! He never thought that some of his father's hormones would kick in if he was _that _bored. In the end, he knew who he should blame for all of this: his senpai-tachi. "_I'm going to rip those guys' flesh and burn their skinless selves on boiling water and alcohol and violently rip their limbs apart, and make sure that their 'sticks of glory' were ripped off of them with scissors and have their internal organs donated to red cross and pluck their eyes out of its sockets and break every bones they have," _he mumbled.

He heard Sakuno shifted and found her still lying on the bed, with Karu-chan wrapped in one arm. Her bathrobe was short, and it was sort of showing a bit of her legs… and thighs. Now, he wondered if she was wearing some underwear. She just came out of the shower when they've arrived after all.

Yep, he needed to know if she was wearing panties.

His whole body flushed again. Stupid, stupid hormones! How he wished those things never existed!

He shrugged the thoughts off and shook his head. He can't just stand there in the room locked up with her! He might do something he doesn't want to but maybe he wants to anyway but still against the code of honor that his father might have erased and might… might… He needed to get out of there before something happens! He can't control his damn hormones for some reason.

He turned to the door again. Its knob won't turn, as expected. He grabbed a hairpin that he found on top of her desk and tried unlocking it, with a bit of luck. After a few minutes, he gave up. He concluded that the spies on the movies he watched before were lying when they can open a locked door with a hairpin.

"_Lies! This stupid world is full of stupid lies!" _

He scratched his head in irritation and sat on the floor, just beside the bed. He leaned his back on the edge of the bed and looked at the ceiling. This night was getting nowhere.

When he was just about to drop his head on the bed, he saw Ryuuzaki's brown orbs staring at him sleepily.

He immediately stood up properly.

"_R-Ryuuzaki! You're awake!" _he said as he stepped back.

Ryuuzaki grinned.

And before he knows it, she grabbed him and lied down on top of him on the bed.

She seemed comfortable in their position.

But Ryoma was not!

She was probably still dreaming, and thought that Ryoma was one of her stuffed toys. And now, he was in an awkward position with her, where she had her exposed legs wrapped around his legs and her arms wrapped around his shoulders!

This situation called for drastic measures. He needed to wake her up, now! Before she does something that might trigger something in him.

"_Oi, Ryuuzaki…" _he called softly at first. She just stirred. "_Ryuuzaki, wake up."_

Another stir.

"_Ryuuzaki, get off of me," _he said in what he hoped to be a demanding tone.

Instead, she inched her face closer to his. He faintly blushed. Fine, if that's how she wanted it. He placed his hands on her body and pushed her gently away from him. "_Get off of me, woman…" _he said as he was pushing her away gently.

She moaned quietly and just tightened her hug on him.

"_O-Oi!"_

What he didn't fail to notice was his hands were exactly on the spot of where her breasts are. He unknowingly blushed and instinctually, he squeezed them.

Boy, it was soft. And bigger than it looks… And…

Surprise, surprise…

She was not wearing a bra.

"_W-Why the hell are you not wearing a bra?" _he yelled angrily at her but she was still deep in her sleep.

"_W-Wake up you… you…"_

"_Ryoma-kun…" _she mumbled in her sleep.

And that brings them up to the present. Where Ryoma just brought back all his blames to his senpai-tachi.

After another three hours…

Exactly 10:30 pm.

Surprise, surprise.

Ryuuzaki was still hugging him.

Most teenage guys would find this situation quite providential for them, considering it was the time when hormones are at the highest levels. But in Echizen Ryoma's case, it was far from _providential, _whatever that word means. Rather, he found their position quite unfortunate. One was because Ryuuzaki is a pure and innocent girl and that he was a product of Rinko and _Nanjiroh's, _he repeats, _NANJIROH, _love. Which made his point clear. He was the son of _Echizen Nanjiroh. _Again, that made his point clear. Two, was because this cute, innocent girl _happened _to have the scariest and most protective grandma in the world. So that explains why he found their position unfortunate. And three, he was a _guy. _Which brings back the fact that he was the son of _Nanjiroh Echizen._

Oh, when will this torture end?

And as if Ryuuzaki heard his thoughts, she sat up, still looking drowsy.

Ryoma quickly found his opportunity to stay away from her and also sat up and was ready to be as far from her as possible when the most unexpected thing happened.

Surprise, SURPRISE!

**.RyOsAKu.**

"What! Y-You mean…" Momo's voice faded.

Inui nodded.

Fuji opened his dazzling blue eyes and looked at some other direction with understanding.

And, it was Eiji's turn to speak. He repeated what Inui just said to them a moment ago. "Y-You made S-Sakuno-chan d-drink vodka!"

**.RyOsAKu.**

Yep, it was definitely a night full of surprises for the young tennis prince.

All this time, he had tried his best not to break his sanity while they were alone in that dark room together. He tried not to act like his father! But with this single move she was making, he was sure that his carefully built-up wall was slowly faltering. Right before his eyes. His golden eyes that was as blank as his math examinations.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was kissing him. KISSING HIM fully on the lips.

And she broke it off when she fell asleep again and slowly dropped on the bed. Looking like she hadn't kissed him at all.

Shadows covered Ryoma's eyes.

After breaking the protective wall he made just for her to stay innocent, she fell asleep?

Ryoma was shaking a little bit. He can't control it anymore. He can't take it anymore. He was losing his sanity. His wall was breaking.

He pinned the lifeless body of Ryuuzaki Sakuno with his own and held her wrist. He had his knees folded for support as he crashed his lips to hers.

Screw her being innocent and pure!

Screw the fact that Ryuuzaki Sumire was her grandmother!

Right now, all he was thinking was that he was finally able to do it with her.

Yes, yes, yes!

She didn't know how much he had waited for this to come! She had no idea how he thinks of her more than a friend.

Who cares if he tried his best with all efforts to restrain himself from finally claiming her as his? Who cares?

Because right now, this was his chance! His epic chance! Right now, what mattered was it was only the two of them…

As he was thinking of all those, he had continued on kissing her. He was just kissing her mouth at first, but it was long overdue when he urged on tasting every single part of her face. Maybe even her body, later. He kissed her closed eyelids, her nose, and her cheeks. He provided her face with his own type of wet kisses. And when he got back to her lips again, he was demanding. He wanted more. His tongue seeking an entrance to her slightly parted lips. Of course he knew that she won't kiss back since, it was a fact that, she was asleep.

But he didn't mind. Call him a rapist or whatever, he just wanted to express himself. His hatred towards his senpai-tachi was now long forgotten. He just wanted to take this time slowly. And besides, if she's asleep, then there won't be any witnesses. If she's unconscious, then there won't be any proof that he devoured his coach's granddaughter. Unless there were some hidden cameras around her room. That would make him in trouble. Or unless she opens her eyes, then…

Whoa, surprise.

Her eyes were opened and were now looking at him with indifference.

He stiffened and leaned back, still kneeling on top of her. Ignoring the voice at the back of his head saying that he should continue whatever he was doing.

"You're not wearing a bra," he stated stupidly. Well, on his defense, that's what he had been thinking for quite a while, ever since he found out about it.

"I know," she answered as if it was a normal, everyday statement. "How'd you?"

"I felt it."

"Oh."

"Hn."

And then there was, guess what, silence.

That's not surprising at all.

Then, Ryuuzaki hiccupped. And again, and again. Ryoma stared at her as she hiccupped for a few more minutes. "I'm hungry…" Sakuno said, red in the face and eyes drowsy.

Ryoma blinked. He was actually expecting her to get embarrassed and throw him off the bed and stutter some incoherent stuff and then he had to explain himself. Well, the latter was optional. Sakuno would be too embarrassed to hear him explain, that was for sure. But instead, she stated that she was _hungry. _Of all things to say… it had to be that. It was a little out-of-character for her now that he had analyzed it. If this was the normal wobbly hips, she'd be all shy and whatnot right about now. But no.

Then again, she hadn't had any dinner yet at all, had she?

Wait…

Out of character?

There's only one explanation to this!

Ryoma groaned. "Inui-senpai…"

This was probably the side effect of the juice he gave her earlier. That's the only explanation to this.

"Ryoma-chan… I'm hungry…" she complained once more.

Ryoma smirked as an evil and dirty thought hit his head.

"Eat me."

After all, his protective wall around her already broke into pieces.

**.RyOsAKu.**

Fuji chuckled.

The four of them were staying late at night at the street tennis courts.

"Well anyway," Momo said, shrugging the thoughts of their kouhai getting stuck in a room with a drunken girl that he likes, "Echizen is probably doing the best he can just so he won't have to touch the girl."

"O'chibi is good at controlling his temptations after all, nya!"

"Saa," Fuji said to his friends, "I wonder if the pills work."

They eyed him inquiringly. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier today, I inconspicuously gave Echizen a pill that _increases _his hormones… or something like that."

"There's a 50-50 chance that Echizen might break this time," Inui reminded.

"They'll be fine," Momo and Eiji said reassuringly and proceeded on playing doubles with each other.

"Yup, they'll be fine."

_Hehehe_

**.OwArI.**

A/N: I'm so weird… and random. Forgive me (bows head). This is only a plotless, random, irritating one-shot fic that I needed to get out of my head if I wanted to continue my on-going fics. It's open-ended, so you guys get to decide what happens next ^^

I was unfortunately not given the chance to own, even a small portion, of the Prince of Tennis.

Your comment matters... A LOT :D


End file.
